


Want You So Bad I Can Taste It

by ADisgrace



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mcl sin week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADisgrace/pseuds/ADisgrace
Summary: Chani/Priya pwp for MCL Sin Week
Relationships: Chani (My Candy Love)/Priya (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 3





	Want You So Bad I Can Taste It

“Ssssh,” Chani hums gently and Priya covers her mouth with her hand, biting down on her knuckle. The hallway outside is still and quiet, but the walls are paper-thin and neighbouring dorms are bound to be occupied at this hour.

This may be Priya’s dorm room, but it’s Chani who’s running the show. Black lipstick stains the inside of Priya’s thighs and that sight alone is enough to make Chani stir.

The door is locked but Priya’s roommate may return at any time, the jingling of her keys the only warning they’re likely to get; a five-second head start to pull themselves together. It’s somehow concerning and exhilarating in equal measure.

While Priya may be well-practised, Chani’s tongue piercing adds a whole new element to the experience and the cool metal mixed with the warmth of her mouth leaves her trembling. Chani’s hands grasp Priya’s hips, her nails digging in and anchoring her lower half, but Priya’s hands go from Chani’s hair to gripping at the sheets, then to covering her mouth and back again.

Priya’s roving hands encourage Chani all the more and she slows her pace solely to play with her. Chani releases Priya’s hips and her hands venture upwards where she cups Priya’s breasts and traces gentle, teasing lines along her chest.

Priya tightens her legs around Chani, capturing her there and Chani responds by rolling her tongue, her piercing clicking and gliding against her. Chani’s hands continue to explore and her fingers lightly trail over Priya’s nipples, leaving Priya’s breath hitching.

Priya takes a firm grasp of Chani’s hair, ensuring her mouth stays put and Chani complies, her tongue darting and lavishing Priya until she’s a writhing, breathless mess beneath her. Despite all earlier attempts at silence, Priya’s deep guttural moans are swiftly replaced with sharp, high-pitched eruptions of bliss.

Priya weakly raises her hand to her mouth but it’s all too late and her hand falls on her bare, rapidly beating chest. The neighbours must have heard that. They have to have at least overheard the tail end of it, but the thought barely registers as Priya tries to catch her breath so she can return the favour.


End file.
